mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Base
The Criminal Base is a building that serves as the Criminal spawn point, base of operations, drop-off location, and as a hide-out granted the Police and Heroes cannot get in. Villains also use the Criminal Base as a drop-off location, albeit their respective spawn is the Villain Lair. When a Criminal dies by an environmental hazard or resetting, they will respawn with a Pistol. Exterior The Criminal Base is an average-sized building with modern architecture and a white and red color scheme. It's protected by a large barbed fence that will damage players who touch the top of it. It has two openings; a large gate at the front and a smaller door at the back, which automatically opens for members of the team. While criminals do have the capability to hop the fence, members of the other teams will simply teleport out and be given an error message. As of the Season 4 update, the fence now has a red forcefield that blocks missiles, bullets, and Hero powers. Interior When entering the building through its front door players will be met with two doorways on either side as well as a small set of stairs on the far end of the room, leading to a small overhang with another pair of doorways. The left room features the missile as seen from outside, as well as a ladder that runs up to an expansion of the aforementioned overhang with two couches on each side of the ladder. The left room also has an exit used to spawn boats. The missile could previously be launched to activate the Cluckles boss fight before the event ended. In the right room is a basic selection of weapons and a mannequin adorning the player's clothing which can be interacted with to change the player back into their Roblox avatar's outfit with another mannequin to buy the Criminal variant of the Body Armor. The selection of weapons is (in order): Sniper, SCAR, RPG, AWP, Grenade, Machete, Knife, Pistol, TEC-9, Shotgun, AK47, and the SPAS. There's also a continuation of the overhang in this room that leads to a small computer room overlooking the rest of its interior. Atop a desk is various stacks of papers, a large computer monitor, cups of coffee, and a smaller laptop. The Criminal Base is the drop-off point for criminals performing a heist. A heist action is completed only when they enter the criminal base and take a few steps forward. If a player is in the process of a heist and has money in their "bag", then a red icon for the criminal base will show on-screen (akin to the icons for the primary Heists) and all other icons will disappear. Dying with money in the player's bag will empty it, and the player will be unable to rob the heist location again until it reopens. Trivia *The Criminal Base is the second location to be fully revamped, the first being the Jewelry Store. *The rocket and fuel tank were added to the Criminal Base due to a Season 2 update, then due to the Season 2 boss event finishing, the fuel tank was removed, the rocket staying. *As of Season 4, the perimeter of the Criminal Base is protected by a red barrier that prevents projectiles/bullets from passing through. **Grenades and Tear Gas disappear when they touch the barrier. **Splash weapons can still hit but not pass through the barrier. For example, missiles fired from Warhawk will explode when hitting the barrier but will still damage any enemy players caught within its blast radius. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190811 101930882.png|Original Criminal Base RobloxScreenShot20190811 102604522.png|Original Criminal Base Interior RobloxScreenShot20190811 101908589.png|Ice Cream Shop RobloxScreenShot20190811 102525253.png|Gun Layout Ezgif-1-db83e2cff3cd.png|Criminal Base without the Rocket Appearing Criminal base.jpg|Criminal Base (prior the The Boardwalk update) Category:Locations Category:Spawns Category:Browse